I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by QuicksilverAni
Summary: This is a place for all my song inspired one shots from the Soul Eater universe to reside. And apparently the universe has decided to come up with all sorts of canon and non-canon pairings. So be prepared for anything!
1. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**A/N: So...I totally meant for this to be a stand alone, and just be content with the fact I dipped my toe back into the writing pool. But, it would seem, the universe has different plans for me. This will be a place for all my song inspired one shots for the world of Soul Eater. **

**THIS IS MY UNIVERSAL SOUL EATER DISCLAIMER: I'm a broke 20 something year old woman. I am not in Japan, I did not come up with any of these people, I just come up with occasionally awkward situations to place these interesting characters into. So, there you have it. I own nothing except a laptop and an internet connection.  
**

Sunlight filtered down through the trees of the park, glinting dully on the dirty blonde hair of a young woman, whose forest green eyes were closed in a light doze on the bench, next to the basketball court where her friends were currently playing. Maka's doze was sunlight encouraged, and for once, no one seemed in a hurry to wake her.

Soul Eater Evens kept an eye on his meister, his body playing the game without much thought behind it. This was her first weekend allowed out since their last mission. She'd been injured pretty seriously and Soul had not yet gone back to his previous relaxed viewpoint on the world.

Even though everyone knew that this was his pattern, more eyebrows were being raised then normal, and more meaning laden looks. But then, Soul rationalized, they hadn't seen Maka when she'd first come back from that terrifying mission. The blade that impaled her and ripped out her side was probably the most horrific item in his life. But, like the remarkable meister that she was, bleeding pints of blood at a time, she still managed to wield Soul to kill the Kisin egg before she collapsed.

And now there she was, dozing peacefully on a bench, soaking in the sun of a comfortable spring day. But Soul's thoughts lingered on her inevitable death. No matter what he did, no matter how strong he was, someday she would die. He was determined that if she died before him, he would most likely follow soon after while trying to avenge her. And, Soul realized, he was actually really uncomfortable with the idea of her going anywhere, even into death, without him. They'd been partners for so long, the trust ran so deep, he couldn't imagine her going anywhere without him.

"Hey Soul! Look out!" Black*Star's voice penetrated his thoughts just in time for Soul to turn and see the basketball for an instant before it collided with his face.

Clutching his face, Soul let loose a string of expletives as he felt Maka jolt into awareness. It's not that the blow to the face hurt, but she really could still use the rest.

"Soul? Soul! Are you okay?" Maka's worried voice sounded close to his shoulder as he continued to grumble curses at Black*Star and everyone else in the history of forever who happened to disturb his still healing Meister's rest.

"Yeah Maka, I'm fine. Calm down. I just spaced out, which was not cool for a guy like me playing ball."

With a roll of her eyes, Maka ran one more visual check over her weapon for anything more serious then a bruised ego before she turned and headed back to bench, throwing back over her shoulder, "Well then pay better attention next time."

Soul watched her with concern, her color still far to pale, and a slight tremble to her limbs from supporting her for even such a short time.

"Um…Soul?" Tsubaki's voice sounded quietly, "Maka is still a little weak, isn't she?"

Just as quietly, while looking away from both the Dark Arm and his Meister, Soul replied, "Yeah. She keeps pushing herself too far, so it's taking her a lot longer to heal this time. But she doesn't listen to me, she just compares me to her old man, which is seriously not cool."

Saying nothing else, Tsubaki slowly moved deeper into the knot of their friends, and had everyone's attention with a few quiet words. Soul wondered what it was about the kind weapon that managed to have everyone in accord in no time.

In the space of a few minutes, without any help from Soul at all, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were all gathered around Maka, talking about a movie night for everyone. Something calm and quiet, in her own home which allowed her the comfort of falling asleep when she got tired.

Soul couldn't help but approve. And as the mess of young adults went first to the movie store, and then to the grocery store for snacks, Soul allowed his thoughts to wander once again.

He knew he loved Maka, but even at the age of 18, he wasn't sure what that love meant. Was it the love borne of trust and a long partnership? Was it a romantic love? Was he simply confusing the feelings a weapon has for their meister with love? He wasn't sure, but he knew, without a doubt that when Maka left this world behind, he would be with her. Hand in hand, just as they start every battle, in that moment before he shifts to his scythe form.

Soul watched Maka as she smiled, and occasionally gave a small giggle over something Kid said, or Black*Star did, over the gentle mothering of Tsubaki, the playful cajoling of Liz, and the innocent agreement that Patti gave. Maka caught his eye, and gave him a knowing smile, before mouthing a thank you to him, fully aware that he was the reason everyone was being so considerate.

Her warm forest green eyes evoked feelings in him that left him confused, once again, about love. The love he grew up around was based in fear, or restraint. It was earned by perfection, not given freely with trust. But he also knew that Maka's simple love of her friends, family, teachers, and him spoiled him for anything else. He'd never again see love as something so distant. It would always be paired with warm eyes, kind smiles, and concern. It would always be synonymous with knowing a person's favorite meals, music, and colors and making sure that on bad days there was a favorite movie in the DVD player, or a favorite song on the surround sound. It was laundry being done when you forgot to do your own, or a fridge stocked with your favorite things to drink when you can't sleep at 4 AM. It was all the things Maka did for him every day, just because she cared.

His thoughts were winding down of their own accord as they reached the apartment he and Maka shared, and he was able to respond to questions directed his way, and side step a very energetic Blair (allowing Black*Star to get a face full of woman, and by doing so his skull also avoided a dreaded Maka-Chop).

After making sure Maka was settled comfortably in the living room, he enlisted Kid's help in the kitchen, as the girls quietly made sure all of Maka's needs were met, and Tsubaki had a quick word with Black*Star, somehow managing to get the egocentric boy to agree to stay calm this one time.

As the two boys prepared the snacks in the kitchen Soul noticed Kid sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Around the 10th one, Soul finally had enough.

"What's on your mind, Kid? Or are you just checkin' me out? Cause that wouldn't be cool."

Kid snorted and rolled his eyes as he painstakingly arranged a platter of food to the perfect level of symmetry he required for his peace of mind, "Sorry, Soul, but I've got all I can handle with Liz and Patti, and you're just not symmetrical enough for me."

Soul bit back a laugh, truly appreciating Kid's dry sense of humor.

"So what's up then? If you're not admiring me, you got another reason for the looks."

Kid was quiet for a moment, eyes thoughtful . "She almost died, didn't she?"

The question was quiet, somber, and fell like a stone in Soul's stomach.

"Yeah."

"I thought as much from the way Father was acting. She must have been closer to death then ever before, or he wouldn't have been so worried."

This was news to Soul, who didn't think much could phase the strange, and kind of silly, Shinigami.

Kid continued in his serious way, "Maka… Maka is so important, I don't think most people know. I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for all the times I've been able to observe her. She's not special the way I am, as my Father's son, or like Black*Star is with his amazing strength. But she's the binding agent. She makes being around Black*Star bearable. Her kindness extends to all, and is able to change lives. Her bravery is staggering. And I'm afraid that it's going to get her killed…and then we'll all be lost."

Soul could feel his stomach dropping, his heart stuttering in fear as he listened to Kid's words. No one had ever voiced the feelings Soul had, but Kid came damn close. Maka was all important. She kept the lazy ones from failing, she gave a shoulder to any one to cry on, she got Chrona mission capable, which is where the young man was, and why he wasn't with the rest of them. Maka was Tsubaki's best girl friend, Liz and Patti's moderator, she was Kid's calming drought when things got out of control, and she was Black*Star's oldest friend, formidable in her anger and with her Maka-Chop. Somehow she was so important in all of their lives…and she'd come so close to dying.

Kid's stare broke through Soul's silent terror and brought him back to the real world. Looking into Kid's burnished golden eyes, a quiet accord was reached, one that would be spread to the rest of the gang… They had to do a better job of protecting one another. Of protecting Maka.

As he and Kid carried out the food and drinks to the rest of the group, they were met with good-natured insults about being slow, and the first movie was started. Soul settled on the couch next to Maka, and pulled her into a position where she could rest while watching the movie. He could feel the question on her face, but ignored it.

For now he could be content in the fact that in life or death, in light or utter darkness, he would follow her anywhere out of love and loyalty, and he would always be there to hold on to her, to make sure she stayed with him.


	2. No It Isn't

**A/N: So. This is kinda the more extreme actions I could see Maka taking if Spirit kept pushing it. And I could see Death allowing it, hoping for personal growth from the two of them. And with as much as Spirit actually loves Maka, I could see this being the one thing she could do that would actually spur change. But that's just how I interpret it.**

**Song is No It Isn't, by +44  
**

Maka could feel angry tears prick the corners of her eyes as she bit her cheek, the metallic taste of blood a distant sensation. There was her idiot Papa again, chasing after another buxom woman. Ignoring his daughter, ignoring the remembered and continued pain it causes her to see her faithless father.

It wasn't that she hated her father, because in the earliest memories she had of him, he was a good papa. He read to her, he played with her, he protected her from the shadows that made her uneasy. But what does it matter now? Those few fleeting memories do nothing to soothe the pain of his constant betrayal.

As Maka stood in the ballroom, surrounded by dozens of people, she listened to their chatter fade away as her senses zoned in on the errant Death Scythe.

"…and of course I love you most of all, your beauty is astounding! In your eyes I can see a long future for us, filled with happiness!"

And that was it. Maka snapped, the tiny part of her that held on to the hope that her Papa would some day understand that he hurt not only his ex-wife, but also his young daughter.

With furious tears in her eyes, she stormed towards him, an unstoppable force of destruction and rage. She barely noticed Soul reach out a hand to try to stop her, or Kid's concerned eyes. She didn't even see Tsubaki take a step in her direction, or the countless people who all but dove out of her way as she headed towards her father.

"Maaaakaaaa-CHOP!"

With a resounding crack, Maka dented her father's skull, leaving him twitching on the floor. Legs braced, arms tense she looked down at the man who lay prone on the floor, green eyes wide in undiluted anger.

As her Papa came too, Maka moved to intercept his words, making it clear that she wanted to hear nothing he had to say. Instead, the entirety of the DWMA was about to be shocked by Maka Albarn's torrent of emotion.

"Death Scythe," she started, making it clear she was speaking to him in his position and ignoring all familial ties, "I need to make this perfectly clear to you, because I'm done. This isn't just a goodbye, this is me saying I can't stand you."

Spirit's eyes widened in alarm and as he move to stand up, to try and plead with this trembling daughter, she delivered another blow to his already aching head.

"Stop. I'm not done yet! I don't want to hear anything you might say, because it's all lies! You cheated on mama, you broke her heart and you broke mine! She wasn't the only one you betrayed, you stabbed me in the back too! How many women has it been? Dozens, or hundreds, or thousands? How many lives other then mine have you ruined?"

The entire ballroom was silent, and Death himself was barring Maka's friends from reaching her, knowing with the wisdom of many years, that this needed to happen for Maka to move on, to grow as a Scythe Meister. To grow as a person.

Maka's whole body trembled with the effort of trying to reign in her emotions, her voice shook and was choked with all the anger her tiny form held as she savagely cut ties to her father, "I've listened to you a thousand times, trying to tell me you feel bad for what you did. Telling me you'll change, that you will always love me and mama best, but nothing you say means anything. Because you've told a hundred women the same things. So you can go on being the man you are, and come up with a million excuses, but as for me, I'm not listening anymore. So go find someone else to try and convince. I'm done."

With that she turned on her heel, straightened her spine, threw back her shoulders and lifted her chin, marching resolutely away from her fa…from Spirit. She had no father, she was a child of the DWMA, that was all.

With eyes forced forward, she acknowledged no one as she left the building. Didn't see her father's genuine tears, or Tsubaki's shocked face. Maka was oblivious to Dr. Stein's somber gaze, or Soul trying to break away from Death to chase after her. She would never know about how Black*Star looked at her father with a new found contempt, or how Kid and the Thomson sisters followed her out with their eyes, pain for her suffering in all three depths.

By the time Maka reached the door she was running, her body trying to escape the burning pain that nestled in her chest, that made her feel like she'd just endured a thousand blows.

And so she did the only thing she could think to do. She ran. Legs pumping, feet barely touching the ground before propelling her ever further, ever faster, the combination of her hurt and the cool wind making her eyes blur with tears, Maka ran away from her father, from the people who cared, from every man she knew. She would be dammed if anyone else would see her like this tonight.

So she ran, tearing through the twisting streets of Death City, where she broke the limits and ran out into the desert, cold in the night. When finally her chest burned with lack of oxygen, her muscles quivered with exhaustion, she allowed herself to collapse, breathless sobs wracking her small body as she tried to purge the pain and fill her blood with oxygen.

Maka had no idea how much time had passed, though her body felt frozen, and she was shivering, when she heard the engine of a familiar motorcycle. Within moments she could see the light of Soul's bike, and she stood, to avoid getting hit because he couldn't see her, or so she justified her action rather then admitting that right now she needed someone, anyone, to be there with her.

Soul slowed the bike and stopped next to her, not saying a word as he looked at her. When green met red, there was a wealth of understanding shared. In silence Maka climbed on the bike behind Soul, wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his back, tears once again falling freely as the warmth of his body penetrated her cold limbs.

Soul turned the bike around, and the two of them went home, Maka mourning the loss of something that had the potential to be something beautiful, if only her stupid Papa learned to care more about her then about all those women.

But Maka had Soul, and somehow she knew that when he got her back to their apartment, Blair, Chrona, Kid, Black*Star, Tusbaki and the Thomson sisters would all be there for her. And that was the only family she needed right now, them…and Soul. And he would always be there for her, the way she'd always be there for him.

**A/N.2: So yeah. Reviews are nice. But if you're obnoxious I'm just going to ignore you. **


	3. The Book Of Love

**A/N: So this is going to seem REALLY OOC for Death, but it occurred to me that at one point he was far more serious. I can't imagine that with the survival of his own son, and the child his school raised, and the daughter of his own personal weapon being such a close thing that he didn't have something serious and moving to say. I think Death has to step into his old shoes sometimes, and not just when he's kicking serious ass cause he's pissed. Just sayin'.**

**Also, I STILL don't own Soul Eater. I STILL only own a laptop and an internet connection.  
**

Death looked out over the mess of children in the ballroom. There was an undercurrent of music, yes, but he was basking in the sounds of their laughter and joy. Tonight the whole of the DWMA was honoring the students who were responsible for destroying Asura.

Black*Star was loving every second that he was in the spot light. He crowed with glee, his eyes bright and almost hectic. But for once he wasn't trying to hog the moment, because part of it he'd earned on his own merits. The blue haired ninja normally had a shadow, but not today. Today Tsubaki stood full in the light with her partner, gracious in her glory. Her smile was enough to break Death's heart a little, seeing all the strength of her compassion in that small facial expression.

A small commotion drew Death's gaze to his own son. There was Kid, his pride and joy, and his faithful weapons. Patti and Liz had demanded of their Meister that since they too were being honored they could wear what they wanted. Kid was having another moment of angst over the lack of symmetry, even though the sisters were trying to soothe his sensibilities.

Soul's shock of white hair caught his eye as the scythe moved toward his Meister, who was lovely in her bashful way, accepting praise from those who gave it. Chrona was at her side, trying to be noninvasive in his attention, no matter what Maka did or said to reassure him.

Spirit stepped next to the Lord of Death, and smiled with all the pride of a doting father, "We got lucky with them didn't we?"

Death smiled quietly behind his mask before replying, for once without all the silly tones and singsong patterns, "We were graced with the greatest generation. And the hope of an entire world rests on the shoulders of those children."

As the night wore on, Death prepared himself for a very singular speech. He'd never given one like this before, and he hoped he never would have to do so again. He hoped that no child would ever have to take on such a terrible risk to save them all.

His eyes kept being drawn to the courageous youths.

As midnight struck, Stein and Spirit called for everyone's attention. Slowly quiet fell over the crowd, and every eye turned to look up at the Grim Reaper.

Standing quietly, Death gazed at the sea of faces, expectant and youthful.

Reaching out a large hand, he beckoned the heroic youths forward, and remained quiet as they made their way to the front, to stand at attention, looking up at him with curious eyes.

Death closed his eyes for a moment, before starting his speech.

"We stand before greatness in these students who risked life and limb, who went beyond what could possibly be expected of them reasonably. They, instead, embraced the idea behind their duty and rushed to act on this single emotion. This powerful, painful, heroic emotion. The day Asura was laid low by the strength of soul of Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patti we learned a valuable lesson. They fight not for wrong from right. Nor from the sense of duty we try to instill in them. They fought for love."

As Death shifted his gaze from the curious faces of the majority of his students to the small group in front of him, he saw confusion. Smiling quietly to himself, he continued.

"As a Shinigami I have been part of this world for longer then any of you can even grasp. I have grown and changed, and I have learned more then I will ever be able to impart to you. But I can tell you that what I see before me are children. I see children who rose up to face an impossible challenge, a threat that wounded me grievously. But there, on Asura's own ground, these children did what no one else could."

Inclining his head in a sign of respect, Death spoke his last piece in this out of character speech.

"Without your love, without the power of such heroic hearts and souls we would be lost to madness and chaos. You have so very much to learn, but we, your elders, stand in the presence of greatness and are thankful to see this, out greatest generation."

Raising his head, Death extended his hands to the honored students and they fell into a line, as Spirit indicated to him. Dr. Stein stood next to the Lord of Death, and as each child filed forward to receive the thanks and blessings of Death, he felt his heart swell and break time and again at these determined, confused, gracious, arrogant, sweet, bashful faces.

With the children split into two lines, one on either side of him, Death raised his hands in a sign of approval and the hall thundered with the sound of applause and cheering.

Yes, tonight they would be honored. Tomorrow, they would be worked to the bone so that never again was their survival such a close thing.

Death smiled.


End file.
